


Let's play a game

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [3]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel), Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: -Bill! What have you done to me?!-
-Oh, I just sent you into a videogame. In which I was told survival chances are veeeeery low. It’s called “Boyfriend to Death”. And I’m gonna play it! Aren’t you excited to be my character?-





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommykaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/gifts).



> Written for the Italian challenge Maritombola 7 by maridichallenge on LJ, prompt 73 - comunque vada non importa.  
> Also Christmas gift to Tommykaine <3  
> Very very veeeeery inspired by Rire's route.

Dipper woke up with a headache. He looked around, but he didn’t see anything familiar. He was in a bedroom that wasn’t his own. Where was him? What happened?

He heard a metallic chuckle and when he turned to look for the source he gasped. It was Bill Cipher. But he wasn’t in the room… he was… sort of like behind a screen?!

 

-Well, good morning, Pinetree!- Bill waved a hand at him. –Did you sleep well?- he mockingly asked.

 

-Bill! What have you done to me?!- Dipper angrily asked.

 

-Oh, I just sent you into a videogame. In which I was told survival chances are veeeeery low. It’s called “Boyfriend to Death”. And I’m gonna play it! Aren’t you excited to be my character?- the demon laughed.

 

-W-What?!- the boy’s voice was kind of panicked now. –Let me out!-

 

-No way, I wanna play it! You see, I don’t even know the plot of this game. Whatever will happen will be fine. Aren’t you excited to start?-

 

Dipper didn’t have a chance to reply: as soon as Bill clicked on the forward button he found himself doing what the game wanted him to do. He picked up three leaflets from a table and looked at them.

 

-Mh, where would a nerd like you go…- Bill commented, studying the advertisements from behind his screen. –Definitely not the nightclub, you’re too awkward…-

 

-Hey!!- Dipper protested, blushing a little.

 

-A country style pub…- Bill ignored his protest. -Nah. A lounge bar with jazz music! I like this. And you’ll probably act sophisticated in college, coz you’re a nerd. Yes, you’ll go there!-

 

The boy could barely notice that he wore the fancier clothes there were in that room before being teleported to the lounge bar.

He noticed the beautiful woman who was singing on stage and sat at a table. He had a horrible sensation, though. Like being watched.

 

-Good evening.- an unfamiliar deep voice told him.

 

He turned and hold his breath. Oh boy, that man was really hot!

He blushed a little.

 

-H-hello!- he heard himself awkwardly say.

 

-Enjoying the music?- the man asked.

 

Even his voice was hot, that wasn’t fair. He felt so inadequate!

 

-Yes, it’s very nice!- Dipper said in a higher than usual tone of voice.

 

“Come on, Dipper, control yourself! You can’t be this awkward!” he thought.

 

-Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rire.- the man said. –And you are?-

 

-My name is Pinetree, nice to meet you, sir.-

 

What the hell?! He didn’t want to say that!

 

Bill laughed.

 

-Oh yes, I forgot to tell you: I chose your name and I’ll choose whatever you’ll do.- he cheerfully explained.

 

Dipper couldn’t reply, the game was going on.

 

-The pleasure is mine.- Rire said, smiling.

 

Dipper knew that something was extremely wrong: what kind of game was that?! And also why was that man so hot?! He couldn’t help but staring at him.

 

-See something _interesting_?- Rire asked him teasingly.

 

The boy blushed and apologized.

 

-Don’t worry, it’s flattering.- Rire replied.

 

Dipper blushed even more.

 

They exchanged a few words about Dipper not drinking alcohol, then Rire said he had to find a hotel room.

 

Dipper was kind of relieved, he hoped that the game was going to end soon. He hoped that the awkwardness was enough for Bill to let him go.

 

-I have extra room, you can always stay with me. If you don’t mind sleeping with a stranger.- he said instead.

 

What?!

He turned towards the screen, looking panickly at Bill.

 

-I said _I_ choose what you’ll do, didn’t I?- the demon reminded him in a mocking tone of voice.

 

Rire put an arm around Dipper’s shoulder and they walked away.

 

As soon as the teleported back into what happened to be Dipper’s apartment, the man pushed him against a wall and kissed him.

 

WHAT?!

Dipper was panicking. What kind of game was that?! He wasn’t prepared for this!

 

He tried to push Rire away, but instead he pulled him closer and kissed him back.

 

The man lifted him and brought him to the bedroom -after Dipper’s suggestion!- where he loosened his cravat.

 

Dipper couldn’t help but think how sexy he was. His feelings of inadequacy grew at that realization, and even more when _he himself_ pushed his vest off and Rire was left bare-chested.

 

-Eager, little puppy.- Rire teasingly said.

 

The boy blushed hard at that nickname. He couldn’t reply because the man slid off his trousers and underwear.

 

No, no, no, no, he didn’t want this! He didn’t want to have sex yet, he wasn’t ready!

He looked at the screen, where Bill was watching him.

 

-Oh, this’ll be fun!- the demon commented.

 

Again, Dipper didn’t have time to reply: Rire penetrated him and started to thrust inside of him.

He wasn’t in physical pain, but he surely didn’t want it! Even if it was pleasurable…

 

-Right, why is he wearing sunglasses inside?- Bill commented to the text asking him to choose whether to leave them be or take them off. –What do you say, Pinetree? Do you wanna see his eyes?-

 

-I don’t care! Just make it stop! I wanna go back home!- Dipper whined.

 

-Ok, let’s take them off!- Bill replied before clicking.

 

Dipper screamed at the sight of two yellow eyes, so similar to Bill’s.

 

-Oooooh, this is so good!- Bill cheerfully commented.

 

Rire put his hand around Dipper’s throat and choked him while thrusting into him.

 

-Good night.- Rire said grinning and showing his sharp teeth, before Dipper lost consciousness.

 

 

Dipper woke up and breathed heavily. He was still alive! Maybe it was all a dream…

He tried to get up, but his wrists were tied to the bed. And he was still in the game’s bedroom.

 

-I should thank you.- Rire said. He was standing in front of him. –For making it so easy for me.-

 

“Oh no, not you again!” Dipper thought.

 

-W-what?! What are you doing here?- he was forced to say.

 

Rire grinned, showing his sharp teeth, then he explained what he was: a demon who had fun with humans when bored.

 

-Oh, I like him! He has a good style too!- Bill commented.

 

When he leaned down on Dipper, lowering his sunglasses to show his yellow eyes, the boy felt panic growing inside of him. What did he want to do to him?!

He was glad when Rire said that he had to go away and stepped back.

 

-Be good.- he creepily said before disappearing.

 

Dipper was left alone on the bed and he managed to free himself. What now?

 

-Something to defend yourself with, mh?- Bill thoughtfully said. –Where should you go? Choose fast, Pinetree, it’s a timed choice.-

 

-What?!- the boy panickly replied.

 

Where should he go to find something to defend himself with? _Where_?!

 

-Ops, too late!- Bill told him.

 

-Already?!- Dipper gasped.

 

-Oh, you’ll just try to leave, don’t worry.- the demon “reassured” him.

 

As he said, Dipper ran to the front door, but he couldn’t open it.

 

-It’s locked.- said Rire’s voice behind him.

 

As he turned to face him, Dipper noticed the tentacles coming out of the man’s back, one of which grabbed his waist.

He wanted to scream in terror, but he couldn’t because he was thrown into the living room.

He was dragged across the ground, in front of the armchair where Rire was sitting, sipping a cup of tea.

 

Rire said something, but Dipper was too scared to understand what he said: a tentacle had just ripped his clothes and was grabbing him tightly.

Other tentacles pushed inside of him, making him scream in pain. It was so painful, so wrong… he could feel them crawling inside of him, way deeper than he thought was possible to reach.

He was feeling sick.

 

-What’s wrong, little human?- Rire teasingly asked. -You seemed to have SO much fun with me last night. I thought I could give you another round.-

 

Dipper started crying. He didn’t want this, he never wanted this… he felt so sick that he puked on the floor before another tentacle pushed into his mouth.

 

Rire wasn’t pleased with the mess he did. He smashed the boy on the floor, pushing him around his own mess.

 

-You humans are so pathetic.- he commented.

 

-I agree!- Bill said behind his screen.

 

Rire let go of Dipper, walking away.

 

The boy cried some more on the floor, wondering how did he end up in that awful situation. He only wanted to go back to his real life, he didn’t want to live in that game anymore, he never wanted it.

 

-You’re so boring, Pinetree… just get up.- Bill commented, clicking to go on with the game.

 

Dipper was forced to limp into his bedroom and put on a robe. He was feeling so awfully…

 

-Ok, so… should you go to bed, take a shower or eat dinner?- Bill wondered. –I think dinner is out of question, isn’t it?- he chuckled.

 

-Please, just let me out…- Dipper sobbed.

 

-You are quite a mess now, though, I wouldn’t want you in my bed like that…- Bill ignored him. –Go take a shower.- he ordered.

 

The boy was forced to obey, but he didn’t feel much better after it.

 

When he stepped out of the shower he walked into Rire’s arms.

 

-Hello there, little human.- he greeted Dipper.

 

Dipper wanted to scream and push him away, but he couldn’t.

 

-Ah… I just wanted to take a shower.- he shyly said instead.

 

Rire placed his hands on his shoulder and leaned in, smirking.

 

-You smell nice and clean now.-

 

Dipper shivered at the feeling of his breath on his wet skin.

 

-…Does that excite you?- the man asked.

 

“No!” Dipper thought.

 

-Maybe.- he was forced to say. –But that’s none of your… business…-

 

“NO!!” he screamed in his thoughts.

 

Bill laughed.

 

Dipper was feeling like a prey about to die at the hands of a hunter. No, please, stop… it was enough…

 

-What…?- he said.

 

-Well, isn’t this just a little bit interesting…- Rire commented.

 

A tentacle came out of Rire’s back and slid between Dipper’s legs, rubbing him skilfully.

 

The boy moaned and bit his lips. Why was all this happening? Why?!

 

-You can’t deny what you want.- Rire made him notice. –Just look at you.- he chuckled, forcing Dipper to look at him. –So say it.- he ordered.

 

Dipper wanted to cry and sob, but he couldn’t.

 

-Please, Rire… I… I need to cum.- he said to his horror.

 

-Uuuh, how naughty, Pinetree!- Bill mocked him.

 

He didn’t want that! He didn’t!!

 

Rire’s tentacle forced Dipper to moan in pleasure, and the boy clung onto the other while coming.

 

He didn’t want that… he never asked for it, he didn’t…

 

Rire let him go and Dipper slid onto the floor, sobbing. He just wanted to go back to his life…

 

 

Again, he opened his eyes and saw the game’s bedroom.

He turned in his bed.

 

-RIRE?!- he screamed, scared.

 

The man smirked, pushing his sunglasses on.

 

-What’s wrong, Pinetree?- he asked.

 

-…Aren’t…you a demon?- Dipper sounded uncertain, but he wasn’t. He knew what happened!

 

Rire tried to convince him otherwise, even asking him how drunk he was the night before in order to mine his –already little- self-confidence. He even suggested it was all a nightmare, but Dipper knew it was impossible.

 

-Oh, your sanity is very low, Pinetree!- Bill commented. –Let’s see if I can make it to zero!- he chuckled, clicking.

 

-…Oh it’s nothing.- Dipper found himself say.

 

-Really? That’s all?- asked Rire.

 

“No!” the boy thought, but couldn’t say.

 

The man climbed over him and grabbed his wrists, pushing them over his head, grinning and showing his sharp teeth.

 

-Ah, it’s zero!- Bill cheerfully commented.

 

-…Little human, you’re too easy.- Rire said, and tentacle burst out of his back.

 

Dipper wanted to scream and fight, but he was blocked on that bed.

 

-You think something like this could be a dream?- Rire asked.

 

“No, it’s a sick game played by a real demon!!” Dipper thought.

 

The man’s tentacles pushed inside his mouth, sliding like cement down his throat and stomach.

 

Dipper tried to cough them out. It was so painful…

 

-Good bye.- Rire macabrely said, grinning.

 

His tentacles ripped through Dipper’s stomach, tearing him apart.

 

 

He woke up screaming, covered in sweat.

 

He panickly looked around, sobbing. He was back in his bedroom. His _real_ bedroom.

 

He lifted his shirt to look at his own stomach, that was perfectly intact.

He didn’t feel any pain. Not even between his legs, where he was raped.

 

He sighed, falling back onto the mattress. It had all been a dream.

 

He looked at his computer.

 

It’s screen was on and it was showing a bloody writing:

 

YOU DIED

Rire thought you were too easy


End file.
